The story of Ninjago with you
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Reader is the main character. Girls only.
1. 1

You have stumbled upon a hole, and managed to fall through. When you are at the bottom, you notice you look diffrent than you normally do. You look around and notice it looks familiar. "Excuse me, but where am I?" You ask, and you are pleased to know your voice has not changed. At least you recognize that from you. The woman you ask is made of legos. "Oh, your in Ninjago." She says, and not only do you remember her voive, but you now know where you are. In a show you watch. "Are you, by any chance, Edna, Jay's mother?" You ask, and wonder if you were correct. "Why, yes I am. Are you a fan?" She asks. "Something like that." You say, remebering all those episodes you watched. "Could you take me to them, I need to talk to Sensei Wu." You say, thinking maybe he could help. "Why certainly." Edna replies, and you follow her to Destiny's Bounty. You walk and don't notice where your going. And you bump into Kai.  
**Go to the number 1 if you like Kai.  
Got to the number 2 if you don't.  
1  
**You blush. "I'm so sorry." You say, embarrased. "That's Ok! It's Ok. Here, meet all the other ninja." He answers you. You look too see5 more ninja. 1 girl, and 4 boys. 'Who's the girl?' You wonder. "Look I really need to see Sensei Wu." You say. "Yeah, sure." Jay says, and they take you to Sensei Wu. "Ahh, I've been expecting you." Sensei says. "What?" You ask.  
**2  
**You huff. You really don't like Kai much. "Sorry." Kai says, and helps you up. "You- It's fine." You say, not wanting to take the chance. "OK, well, here, these are the other ninja." He says, and shows you 5 others. 1 girl, and 4 boys.'Who's the girl?' You wonder. She's not in the show. "I really need to see Sensei Wu." You say. "Yes, we'll take you to him." The girl says. When you are near Sensei, he says, "Ahhh, I've been expecting you." "What?" You ask.


	2. 2

**(To finish what happened when you said 2 or 1, go to those numbers, I won't change them.)**

**1**

There is to much going on. You are in shock. "How did you know I was coming?" You ask. "Spirit smoke." Sensei Wu answers simply. You feel a finger touch your neck.

**2**

You rip your arm away from Kai, but you are still in shock. "How did you know I was coming?" You ask. "Spirit smoke." Sensei Wu answers simply. You feel a finger touch your neck.

**Go to 3 if you have anger managment issues, and/or are angry at this.**

**Go to 4 if you are shy, and/or are not angry at this.**

**3**

You whirl and try to land a punch on the girl, but she catches your hand and flips you onto the ground. The breath get's knocked out of you, and she asks Sensei, "Is she from another dimention, or can she just not fight?" You get angry at that comment, and Cole comes to help you up.

**Go to 5 if you like Cole.**

**Go to 6 if you don't like him.**

**4**

You freeze in your tracks. "My name's Karrine. Welcome to this dimention." She says, shivers running down your spine. You are a little creeped out. Zane asks Sensei, "Is it all right if she stays? I'd be happy to take her to her room if she could."

**Go to 7 if you like Zane.**

**Go to 8 if you don't like him.**

**5**

You blush when he comes to help you. He reaches for your arm, then looks to Kai. Not seeing, he trips and falls onto you. Your cheeks burn a deep crimson red. "Sorry." Cole says, and get's off of you, and then helps you up. "That's my brother, so you better be nice to him." Karrine says to you. Now you remember her. She's from fanfictions. "I'll take her to a room if you want." Cole asks both me and Sensei. We both nod.

**6 **

You are angry again. Why was it Cole who had to help you up? He helps, and you yank your arm out of his hand once you are up. "Hey, be nice to my brother!" Karrine says, you remembering her from fanfictions. Zane queitly walks you to your new room.

**7**

You are happy when Sensei nodds his head yes. Zane is so cute, and you know it. He walks you to your room, and you blush the whole way. You land on your bed and sleep.

**8 & 1**

You do not like Zane, and you were hoping Kai could have walked you. "Could Kai walk me instead?" You ask. Kai nodds, and you blush the whole way to your new room. Sighing, you sleep comfortably.

**8 & 2**

You do not like Zane, and you didn't want to think of who to bring you to your new room. Nya walks inand, upon seeing this chance, run up to her and say, "Could Nya take me?" You are relieved when Nya says, "Sure." and Sensei nodds. You walk to your room and talk with Nya till you go to sleep.


	3. 3

**(Go to the number you ended with on the last chapter. If you are evil, got to the number with B 2 after it. If you are good, go to A 1 after it.)**

**5 & A 1**

You wake up from your slumber and think about Cole. You really need to think about what to do next. Thinking about the show, you go to sensei. "S-sensei?" You ask. "Oh, it's you. What was your name?" He asked. "_ Y/N." He nodds. "OK, _. Would you like to become a ninja?" He asks you. You think, then nod. Of course you would.

**Go to 9 if you want to train. **

**Got to 10 if you don't.**

**5 & B 2**

You awake and think. You like Cole, but being a ninja would be against what you act usually. "_! Are you awake?" Cole cries. You wonder when you told him your name, then remember. When he was walking you, you told him. You look back. "Bye Cole." You whisper, then jump out of the window, plunging into the water. _**'I advise you to go to Garmadon...'**_You hear the Overlord say. Should you listen?

**Go to 11 if you go to Garmadon.**

**Go to 12 if you go to the Serpentine.**

**6 & A 1**

You think for a second. You really don't know what to do. You run to Sensei's room and huff. You like it here already. "Oh, please, do come in. I would like to ask you something, _." He says. "O-Ok?" You aren't quite sure if you are saying the right thing. "Would you become the new ninja of Spirit and Love?" He asks. You hesitate, but nod. You like it here, and you want to stay.

**Go to 9 if you want to train.**

**Go to 10 if you don't.**

**6 & B 2**

You angrily storm to the window. Your not staying here. No way. You jump out and land on Nuckal. You laugh at this, then run to cover. _**'You should go to Lord Garmadon. He'll be the best for you...'**_You hear the Overlord. You're not sure if you should trust him.

**Go to 11 if you believe the Overlord and go to Garmadon.**

**Go to 12 if you don't believe him and go to the Serpentine.**

**8 & 1 & A 1**

You think of Kai. You're thinking of how your going to talk to him when he walks into the room. "Sensei told us that you were the new ninja. Uh, he asked me to come and get you..." He trailed off. You nod and follow him.

**Go to 9 if you train.**

**Go to 10 if you train.**

**8 & 1 & B 2**

Your evil being calls to you. **_'What are you doing here? You should be with someone like Lord Garmadon, or the Serpenitine.'_**You've never heard it talk to you until now. But you remember that voice. It's the overlord. You can easily tell. You listen, and jump out the window, landing on soft grass, without so much as a thud.

**Go to 11 if you go to Garmadon.**

**Go to 12 if you go to the Serpentine.**

**8 & 2 & A 1**

You sigh. You like it here, but you are bored. Nya walks in and says, "Your the new ninja of Spirit and Love! Come on!" And you follow her.

**Go to 9 if you train.**

**Go to 10 if you don't. **

**8 & 2 & B 2**

You huff. **_'Come to someone who will understand you more. I propose Garmadon, but the Serpentine will be just as good.'_**You listen to the overlord thoughtfully. You jump out the window and roll down a sand dune.

**Go to 11 if you go to Garmadon.**

**Go to 12 if you decide the Serpentine.**

**7 & A 1**

You are thinking of your things you left at home, when Zane walks in. "So, you're the new ninja of Spirit and Love. Sensei told me to come get you." You sigh. Zane is so cute. You follow him and think. What should you do now?

**Go to 9 if you train.**

**Go to 10 if you don't.**

**7 & B 2**

You think of your past life. You were always evil. So you decided. You're going to leave and find some one as evil as you. **_'I propose Garmadon. He's most evil...'_**You hear the Overlord say. You jump out and land on a turtle. "Who put that there?" You wonder. It was a big sea turtle. You roll your eyes and wonder. _**'Should I go to the Serpentine? Or with Lord Garmadon?'**_

**Go to 11 if you decide Garmadon.**

**Got to 12 if you decide the Serpentine.**

**9**

You end up training with the guys. You fight just as well- actually, better, then Jay, but you still need more training. And you know it. You train till the others are tired. You're not, just don't want to be left behind. You all go out for pizza.

**10**

You don't want to train, so you talk with Sensei. He gives you your ninja suit and you share intellect with him. Turns out, you're smarter than him. On many levels then 1. When the guys are done training, you go out for pizza with them.

**11**

You decide that Lord Garmadon would be your best move. You end up finding a transporter in your pocket **(Turns out, your iPod turned into that :'( ) **and end up in his face. You quickly sit onto the floor. _**'No, don't hurt _. I asked her to come.'**_The Overlord saves your hide as Garmadon sits back down. "Alright, I guess." He says.

**12**

You seriously don't trust Garmadon or the Overlord. You end up finding a transporter in your pocket **(Which used to be your iPod :'( But it turns out everything but your phone changed.) **You are in the place where the Stone Army used to be. "Serpentine? You want me, _ to save you from her?" You call. They all chorus yes's and stuff like that. You transport them to the surface.


End file.
